Neu the Hyena
"We have all taken an oath to protect our homeland, so why are you two always at odds against one another?" Neu is a 20 year old hyena hailing from the country of Euthrem where he serves in an expeditionary force alongside his friends Pax the Fennec Fox, Abram the Marten, and Cinis the Fossa. The four of them are always seen together, however as of late Pax and Cinis have been getting into arguments with each one becoming more hostile. Because of this, Neu has acted like a mediator between the two, and Abram generally stays out of them. However, Neu has a feeling that these arguments are the beginning of something far worse. Being in the special 4th Expeditionary Force, his right arm was replaced with a mechanical one that allows him to channel his energy and summon a Guardian to aid him in combat. Guardians are lesser deities in the Fabula de Lumine ''universe that are able to use special powers in combat. These powers however, vary between the Guardians. Concept and Creation History Personality Neu was also known as an indecisive person who often let others make choices for himself. This has led others believe that Neu was weak-willed especially in his hometown where the strong were seen as the rightful leaders. Due to this, Neu had little confidence in himself and more so when he was a young boy. Though once entering the 4th Expedtionary Force along with his friends, he became much more confident and determined which swayed Chariot to join him. Along with this, Neu often acted as a mediator between his friends Cinis and Pax who often had conflicting ideologies. Through the course of his story, Neu grew into a much more capable person and would stand his ground despite the opposition of his two fighting friends. He would soon choose a path of balance between the dark and light. He longed to preserve the current world rather than let it fall into complete anarchy, or under a dictatorship. With his resolve, his Guardian, Chariot would evolve into Throne and stand against both extremes. Appearance Powers and Abilities Neu's primary weapon is that of a halberd. He is able to swing it with relative is and is quite proficient at using it defensively as well. Thanks to his mechanical right arm, his attacks tend to be more powerful than if he had a normal arm. Also, his right arm allows him to channel his energy to summon his Guardian. However, as Neu is mortal, he can also summon a single Guardian at a time. Lastly, he is capable of using elemental magic such as fire, ice, water, wind, and lightning. Though his magical prowess lacks in comparisons to those of a Guardian. Stats Trivia * The world he lives in is actually called Lux, a planet similar to that of Sonic's world. After the even called Apocalypse happened, The Creator reformed the universe completely. This story takes places about 600 years before the events of ''Our Last Stand. * The name of his current guardian is Chariot though he later evolved into Throne upon Neu's newfound conviction to balance both the light and darkness. Quotes Category:Males Category:Spotted Hyenas Category:Neutral Category:Magical Abilities